


Alecs Adventures

by Jesse_Starkweather



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Starkweather/pseuds/Jesse_Starkweather
Summary: You have now tuned in on Alec’s AdventuresTM; today you’ll hear ‘’Alec’s Jeans hunt’’ with our all-beloved Magnus, who have started the hunt for the right pair of jeans. And also asking our poor Alec to join him in the search.Keep listening to see how today's adventure will unfold.





	Alecs Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadlyHappyHumanBeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadlyHappyHumanBeing/gifts).



> Okay bear with me, this is my first time writing fanfic, it the first I'm writing seriously, I'm in a learning state and hadn't it been for my beloved friend SadlyHappyHumanBeing this would probably never have happened, she's my grammar nazi and I thank you for helping me making this way better than the draft 

You have now tuned in on Alec’s AdventuresTM; today you’ll hear ‘’Alec’s Jeans hunt’’ with our all-beloved Magnus, who have started the hunt for the right pair of jeans. And also asking our poor Alec to join him in the search. 

Keep listening to see how today's adventure will unfold.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

It was supposed to be a relaxing day; for once Alec had a whole day off. He planned on spending it on the couch in front of the TV and do exactly nothing at all.

Well, that was until Magnus came into the picture.

 

“Alexander, my dear, we need to go shopping. I’m in desperate need of new jeans,” our dear Magnus said, while standing in front of the TV.

Alec sighed, knowing that it wasn’t a request. Alec also knew that they would go to every store in the country, and he was already exhausted by the thought. But Magnus wanted to shop and Alec had nothing better to do.

“Okay, so what kind of jeans are you looking for, so I have a chance of helping,” Alec finally said, while getting up from the couch.

“Denim and loose.”

Magnus smiled while scrolling through his phone to find a picture of a pair of jeans, he thought he would buy. “Like these,” Magnus added, showing Alec a pair of jeans.

Alec looked at the picture trying to remember how they looked. He took his jacket and walked to the front door.

“Well, let the hunt begin.” Alec smiled and opened the door for Magnus.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

They hadn’t more than just walked through the doors of the first store, before Magnus disappeared, looking through everything. Alec just walked straight to the first section containing jeans, beginning the search.

“Magnus, I think I found a pair of jeans,” Alec called out, hoping Magnus heard him.

“Nah, too light, I’m looking for a dark wash,” Magnus said, appearing at Alec’s side.

“So, it needs to be darker? Got it.” Alec folded the jeans and laid them back where he found them.

“A bit yes.” Magnus smiles and searched through a pile of clothes.

Alec stopped at a pair of pants, laughing to himself. “Magnus? I think you’ll like these.”

Magnus appeared by Alec side. “If you want me to walk in sexier clothes, all you have to do is ask, my dear Alexander.”

Alec felt the blush creeping up his neck, “I-I uh, hey! These looks kind of like the ones in the picture.” Alec rushed over to the jeans. Magnus couldn’t help, but laugh at his boyfriend.

 

 _______________________________________________________________

 

Running around in the third store, Alec had almost given up hope to find a pair of jeans for Magnus, but he had promised to help and Alec was a man of his word.

Alec stopped at by some loose dark jeans, “Mags, what about these?” Alec held out the jeans.

“But they’re green,” Magnus grimaced.

“Yeah, but they’re dark and loose like you wished for.” Alec didn’t quite get the big issue with the colour.

“Yes, but I want the dark colour to be in the blue scale, you know. Plus, they’re too loose, they need to be tight, but look relaxed.” Magnus smiles, hoping he had explained well enough.

“So, no green? Only blue and tight but not too tight?” Alec sighed.

“I’m picky, I know. But you’re trying and I love you for that,” Magnus smiled.

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed that you’re picky,” Alec answered with a sarcastic voice, which resulted in Magnus hitting his arm.

“Don’t mock me’’ Magnus laughed.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

As their hunt for jeans continued towards the next store, Alec tried to decode what Magnus wanted.

“Yes or no? Are these good enough? They are dark, blue and loose.” The shadowhunter threw a pair of jeans at Magnus.

“No, too dark.” Magnus folded the jeans and put them back where they belonged.

“Too dark? But you said, you wanted them dark.” Alec stopped mid-search, looking confused at Magnus.

“Yeah, well, I want a dark wash. They need to make a statement, but a subtle one, so they don’t take the attention away from my fabulous shirts. Like these.” Magnus shows Alec yet another picture of jeans. As Alec studied the picture, he thought loudly, “they’re light, not dark, not even close.”

“Compared to what you showed me, they are indeed light, Alexander. But, this is sort of what I look for,” Magnus said, thinking of a new way to explain to his poor boyfriend what he wanted.

“Okay, so loose but not too loose, dark yet not too dark and they need to make a statement, but a small one?” Alec sighed. “So much work.” He let out a chuckle.

“You’re in a teasing mood today, aren’t you?” Magnus squinted his eyes and poked Alec’s chest.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Going to the next pile of jeans, Alec laughed, leaving his boyfriend to himself, Magnus smiling at the comment.

 

 _______________________________________________________________

 

 

“Okay, these are really ugly. You must agree with me here, Mags?’’ Alec stopped by a pair of flower printed jeans.

“Is it now I say that I actually quite like them?” Magnus quietly asked, while looking at the pattern.

“You have to be kidding me? You can’t buy these, they are really ugly and I’ll burn them if you do,” Alec said desperately, hiding them between some other jeans.

“I like the pattern, just not for jeans, because yuck,” Magnus calmly said, going to through some jeans.

“What about these? They’re loose, blue and dark, but not too dark,” Alec tried, though he had a feeling, that the answer was gonna be no. Again.

Magnus studied the jeans. “Close,” Magnus smiled, “I like the pearls at the bottom.”

Alec put the jeans back where he found them. He sighed, almost giving up once again. He had lost count on how many times he had sighed by now; not because he didn’t enjoy it, but damn, it was difficult. Okay, he didn’t enjoy it, but he’s doing it for Magnus.

“We will try again tomorrow or some other day, Alec. I found a pair I liked. Plus, I can always buy the ones I saw online,” Magnus said to prevent his exhausted boyfriend more trouble than needed.

“Well, after that, you now know what I sort of like.” Alec scratched his neck.

“I sure do, and they would all look very good on you,” Magnus added, stealing a cheek kiss from Alec.

The archer could feel a blush once again creeping up his neck, and there was no way he could prevent nor hide it. Soon Alec was as red, as the shirt he was holding.

This only made our beloved warlock smile. Even though he hadn’t really got what he wanted, it had been a good day. After all, he had had his dear Alec all for himself all day, and that was a rare experience. This only made him cherish these days even more when they happened.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

And with Alec and Magnus leaving the last store, we will be leaving them to enjoy each other’s company.

And I want to thank you for tuning into my station, and good luck for those in our poor Alec’s place: may you find the right pair of jeans, your lovely but annoyingly picky partners are looking for at the first store.

Tune in later to see what other adventures Alec gets himself into.

Until next time.

 


End file.
